The Unedifying Love LAMS
by SexualLAMSFanficIsMyFavorite
Summary: A story updated everyday about two young college students name John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton. (Warning: It gets pretty damn sexy ;))


It only took one beautiful day on the King's College campus to make every happy. That is, until, classes start. The most dreadful parts of the day were always in class.

Alexander Hamilton, a short, handsome, smart man with dark brown floppy hair, had his classes in the morning and throughout the day. As much as he hated waking up early and going to class, he was determined to graduate and be a sophisticated man. Although, Hamilton had some secrets. He also had a notebook, a very strange sketchbook that he draws his fantasies in. Of course, in college you can never be lonely. He had some smart friends, a Frenchman named Marquis de Lafayette, a bulky (but buff) man named Hercules Mulligan, and of course, a man that he has adored since they met, John Laurens. Alexander has loved him ever since he laid eyes on John.

It was a very early morning, around 6:30, when Alexander's alarm clock starts buzzing. As he stirs and rubs his eyes, he slaps the top of the alarm clock and turns it off. Alex gets up and showers, knowing classes started in about an hour. He had just enough time to meet up for breakfast with Lafayette, Mulligan, and the one and only Laurens. Alex unplugs his phone and texts Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens. _Hey, you guys want to meet up for breakfast somewhere?_ Within minutes, he gets three texts within seconds apart. _Yeah, sure! Where?_ Alex thought for a few seconds. _How about the Scrambled Egg?_ Alexander set down his phone and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came into his bedroom and checked his phone, he realized that he got three texts saying sure. He quickly left the dorm and biked to _The Scrambled Egg._ Alex arrives to not only see Lafayette sitting in the booth, but all his friends. For a second, Alex stopped in his tracks to see Laurens staring at him. He stares back and both blushing, sits down.

"How are you guys?" Alex asked the group.

"Not bad, man. How 'bout you?" Mulligan said.

"Mon ami, I'm doing good!" Lafayette said.

"Hey, Alex." Laurens said hoarsely and blushed.

"Hey, John." Alex said as he looked deeply into the other man's beautiful green eyes.

As the waitress brought out their food and they ate quickly so they wouldn't be late to class. When they were done, they all pitched in for the bill. They left together and parted to their classes. Alex had his first class with John. In fact, they sat next to each other. They were lab partners, which made Alex more than happy. When he got to his first class, Laurens was already sitting at the two-person table reading a book. Alexander stopped and the doorway and stared at the most handsome man in the world. When he finally snaps out of it, he takes his seat next to Laurens.

"Hey, John. How are you?" Alex asks.

Putting his book down, Laurens replies, "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How about you?"

"I'm doing great." Alexander replies.

Alex started sketching his unedifying love for Laurens in his sketchbook. He started the outline of his face and started sketching his beautiful, but floppy, hair. When thirty-minutes pass, Hamilton almost had the picture done. All he had to do was shade his face. When he was done, he drew hearts all around the picture and wrote the date and his name at the top. Before he knows it, the bell rings. Alex jumps out of his seat and quickly leaves the classroom. Laurens had watched Alexander dash out of the classroom. Before walking out of the classroom, Laurens noticed Hamilton's notebook. He quickly shoves it in his bag and runs out the door to his dorm. Laurens had a free period. When at home, John sat at his desk and began to flip through the numerous pages of poems and drawings. He came across one page that caught his eye.

 _(April 26th, 2001)_

 _My dearest Laurens,_

 _I wish I could tell you how much I adore you. You're beautiful green eyes and freckles. Everyday I look at you, it just makes my day so much better. You're so handsome, and believe me, if I had the balls to tell you I loved you, I would. John Laurens, you are the one person in my life that makes me want to succeed and love life. You're so adorable. When we went to breakfast with Mulligan and Lafayette, I couldn't stop staring at your handsome face. God, I wish I could share my feelings._

 _Yours Truly,  
Alexander_

John could feel his face heat up because inside, he truly loved Alexander too. He started flipping through more of the pages until he found a picture of him, perfectly sketched. The hearts all around his picture revealed Alexander had a crush on John. This made Laurens feel great. John flipped to the front of the book and read the front of it.

 _This notebook belongs to:  
_ _Alexander Hamilton  
_ _If found, please call 478-8733_

John quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. Within two rings, a hoarse voice chimed in.

"Hi, John. Do you need something?" Alex said over the phone.

"Yes, Alex. You left your notebook in class and I have it." John listened for an answer.

Laurens could hear Alex's horror on the other side of the phone.

"Y-you have m-my notebook? Did you see anything?" Alexander stuttered.

"Yes, I saw your letter and picture. Do you really feel that way about me, Alex?" John asked.

"Of course, John. I've always loved you. I've never had the courage to tell you." Alex cried.

"Okay, meet me at the light pole in front of the school's front doors in ten minutes." Laurens said.

"Alright, I'll be there." Alexander said.

John hung up the phone and hopped on his bike. Within ten minutes, he was in front of the light pole waiting for Alex. When Alexander finally arrived, he felt his hands start to sweat. His face got all red and hot.

"J-John I'm so sorry you saw-"

Before Alex could finish his sentence, he felt John's lips on his. He returned the kiss. They kissed for a long while. After it ended, John gave Alex his notebook back and invited him to dinner. Of course Alexander said yes. When they arrived at the restaurant, they seated at a table for two.

"John Laurens, I've always loved you. Whenever you're around me, my cheeks get all red and hot." Alex nods in confirmation.

"I know, I know. I really love you too. Would you do me the pleasure and come to my dorm to hang-out for awhile after dinner?" Laurens asked.

"I would love to." Alex says.

After they finished dinner, they rode their bikes back to Laurens' dorm. John turned the handle on his door and escorted Alex inside. They sat on his bed and talked for awhile about school. Suddenly, Alex pushes John back on the bed and starts violently kissing him. This violent kiss sent trembles into John's "area". John sat up and takes Alex's shirt off. Alexander gets up and strips down to his boxers. Laurens does the same. They both collapse onto each other on the bed. Alex starts to kiss John more violently. Laurens could feel Alexander's erection grow up against him. Alex strips off Laurens' boxers and starts licking John's hard cock. Laurens starts moaning.

"John Laurens, I want to hear you scream for me. I've been wanting this forever." Alexander says through licks.

"A-Alex! I-I'm going to cum!" John screams out.

Laurens shoots a thick load into Alex's mouth and breathes heavily. Alexander swallows and takes his boxers off, revealing his hard cock. John scoots over on the bed as Alex climbs on the bed and gets on all fours.

"John, please. Give me your worst." Alexander says.

"As you wish, my love." Laurens says with a smile.

Laurens stands up on the bed and slowly pushes into Alex. Alexander screams and moans. John can't help but smile because he's wanted to sleep with Alex for so long. The moment he moved out of his home and was accepted into King's College, he knew he would find the man of his dreams. Although having numerous arguments with his father about being gay, he loved Alexander more than anything in the world. Laurens starts to thrust harder only to hear his handsome Alex scream.

"Oh, yes! John Laurens, I love you." Alexander says between screams.

"Alexander Hamilton, will you be my boyfriend?" John says while thrusting.

"Of course I will!" Alex says.

Laurens lets another load out in Alexander's ass and then pulls out. The only thing you could hear in the room was panting. The naked men cuddle up together and eventually fall asleep under the blankets.


End file.
